Midnight
by CuteKittens
Summary: Hikari's got a secret..
1. Default Chapter

Midnight

Hikari sat alone in her room, feeling very lonely. It had only been a few hours since Takeru's plane left for America. He was going to college there for a year. At first he didn't want to go, but she made him go and pursue his dream, even though it broke her heart to say it. They were still going to stay together, but they would have to spend 3 long months being halfway across the world from each other. The night before, they had a little celebration for themselves, sort of a going away party, and it had been the best night of their lives (so far, anyway).

Eventually, she calmed down and went online for awhile to write up a story. She built up a habit of doing this everyday, adding more to her story with each passing hour. She could have hung out with her friends, but alas, Ken and Miyako had each other, and Hikari didn't want them to take time off from each other for her sake, and it reminded her too much of how Takeru and she were. Cody was trying to learn more about computers. And Daisuke? Well, she could have hung out with him, and did from time to time, but it was no fun with nobody else with them.

Three months passes quicker than Hikari expected it too (Because time seems to slow down when you're waiting form something, or in this case, someone). Finally, Takeru came back for a visit on his 2 week Christmas break. Everyone was happy, because the gang was together again, if only for a brief time. Hikari looked very happy, but Takeru knew she was troubled in someway. When he asked her about it, she just shrugged it off, saying it was just the dreary winter that made her feel a little tired an miserable. TAKERU let it go, not wanting to upset her by forcing the answer out of her. He knew there was something seriously wrong, but figured if it was his business, she would tell him when she was ready.

And so Christmas break came and went, and Takeru went back to college. Everyone else went back to their normal activities. Hikari still worked as much as she could on her story. Strangely enough, nobody ever say it, and she never even asked people to read it and give second opinions on it. It was around this time that Hikari gathered together everyone and told them the truth about why she was acting sodifferent. Everyone told her to tell Takeru, but she wasn't ready, since she was afraid of the reaction over the phone or e-mail. She decided to tell him when he came home in March for spring break. That way, she had time to think of how to tell him, and she knew he would be less upset with her if she told him in person.

Finally, the day came when Takeru was coming home for spring break. She didn't pick him up at the airport, since she didn't want to make a scene. Tai and Matt, who did pick him up, told him that Hikari needed to speak with him ASAP, but didn't say what about. He knew that is must be what she didn't tell him before, and was afraid that she was in some kind of trouble.

Finally they arrived at the Yagami home. Takeru raced up to Hikari's room and opened the door, shutting it behind him. He took one look at Hikari, and in a heartbeat, understood. Unable to take in all of the emotions brought on not even by a word, he was still, frozen, as he fell face first to the floor.

Chapter 2 to come soon!


	2. Midnight Chapter 2

Midnight, Chapter 2

"Takeru, wake up!"

Takeru slowly opened his eyes. For some reason, he was completely covered in sweat, lying on a bed..somewhere.

"Whe-where am I?" He looked over at Hikari, a worried glance across her features.

"You in my room. Do you remember what happened?"

It took him a moment or so, but he remembered. He still couldn't believe it.

"Hikari..why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I-I wanted to, but I was afraid I guess."

"Is-is it because it's someone else's?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not Takeru! You know you're the only one I will ever be that close with."

"It's wonderful to hear you say that Hikari, but look what I did to you!"

"It's not your fault Takeru. We both did this."

"Back up a minute. Why were you scared to tell me?"

"Well, I guess I thought you wouldn't like me anymore and that you wouldn't be attracted to me anymore."

"Hikari, you know I love you and I would never get mad at you for this, even if this kid wasn't mine. By the way, is it a boy or a girl, or do you not know?"

"I don't know yet, I wanted to wait until I told you before I asked my doctor."

"Okay, enough of the I'm sorrys', lets talk serious. Now that I know what's going on, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I want to keep it. There's now way I'm giving this child up, unless that's what you really want."

"Good, it's agreed, where keeping this child ourselves. But what about expenses?"

"Our parents are willing to help out for awhile, until we can stand on our own feet. I've been offered a job down at the photography studio, and when I'm able to start working, I'll be down there."

"Well, I could coach a basketball team during the season, but I need something to do when that's not in session."

"You'll find something, we've got time."

"Now what about a place to live?"

"We could stay home for a little while, then get our own apartment when we've got the money. I don't want our parents to pay for it, they're already willing to provide us everything else."

"Okay, then that's all set. I guess I'll call the school saying I'm not going back for the remainder of the year."

"WHY?"

"Because you're six months pregnant with my child, that's why!"

"But you're pursuing your dream!"

"My true dream is be with you Hikari. Besides, I can go back after we've settled in and everything, if you really want me to."

"I want you to do whatever you think is best for you."

And for the first time in three months, the two young lovers kissed deeply.

Time passed. Takeru and Hikari decided not to know the sex of their child, they wanted to be surprised when the big day came. Hikari was getting very bitchy, complaining that she was hungry or looked to fat. But no matter how self-conscious she felt, she was always in the mood to work on her story.

In the meantime, Takeru took a job as an editor for the newspaper. It paid pretty nicely, and it looked like they'd get that apartment sooner than they'd expected.

Or so Hikari thought.

It came to be that one night, very close to Hikari's due date, they had a romantic dinner all to themselves. Hikari wasn't really dressed for the occasion, but that couldn't really be helped, and Takeru wasn't complaining.

They sat in silence for awhile, just savoring one of their last nights they would have completely on their own. She caught Takeru's gaze from across he table. He was looking in her direction, a loving glance in his eyes. So loving in fact, it was almost seductive. She looked him strait in they eye, about to break the silence, when suddenly he started to speak.

"Marry me." He said, in a monotone voice.

Hikari was silent for a few seconds. "Are you serious?"

"Of course! I wanted to tell you before I left for college, but we kinda um were busy." She laughed at that.

"Well, Takeru," she said as she stood and waddled over to him, "I would be honored to be your wife."

Then they kissed passionately, just as they had started to that fateful night that brought them to where they now stood.

Hikari pulled away awhile later (neither could reliably say how long it lasted), an alarming look in her eyes. "Takeru," she said nervously.

He, however, was more interested in what they were doing. She wouldn't allow it. "What is it, my love?"

"We have a problem"

"What is it?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh, shit."

After about 15 hours of living hell for Hikari, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Midnight, both for her midnight blue eyes of her father and for the time her parents were together the night she was created.

A few months later, the couple were married, surrounded by their closest family and friends. And as for their honeymoon, they recreated the magical night that started it all, complete with another young miracle to come months later.

"And what of the story Hikari wrote, well you're listening to it right now. And of course, Hikari and Takeru lived happily ever after."

Takeru closed the book and looked at his two grandchildren, little 9 year old TK, and 7 year old Hika. He was still mad at his daughter for naming her two children after he and his wife.

"Another story Grandpa! Please!"

"No, Hika, it's way past your betime."

Hika looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Aw mom!"

Midnight looked accusingly at her parents. "Must you spoil them do much mother?"

"They're my grandkids, that's my job."

"Don't forget, you were spoiled dreadfully by your grandparents, as your brother Jeff was."

"Whatever."

Little TK piped in. "Grandpa was reading us the story about how they got together."

"Yeah," replied Hika, "It was romantic!"

"Will you tell us how you and dad got together, please??"

"That, my children, is a story for another day."

The End


End file.
